Come on Over to Barney's House! Credits
"Come on Over to Barney's House" * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Producer/Director: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Musical Director: Joseph Phillips · Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Jill - Lana Whittington ** Nick - Grayson Vanover ** Debi - Jasmine Woods ** Murray's Voice - Sam Williamson ** Wee-Willie, Wolf & Jack's Voice - Sonny Franks ** Jill's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Blue Jay Puppeteer - Josh Martin * Opening Sequence: Rebecca Spicher, Kira Jean Birchfield, Brandon Shearin, Kate Keiming * Puppy: Boomer * Special Thanks to Top Hat Dance and Performing Arts Centre · Sharon Todd Burris, Brandye Burris, Cheri Kuehn * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James Clayton * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: James Johnson * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Paul Gore, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley * Videotape Operator: Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Malcolm Johnson * Production Audio Assistant: Nick Ballarini * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electrician: Jeffrey Jon * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Prop Assistant: Tim McGarity * Shopper: Susan Gaedke * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Jeff Hutchings * Production Coordinator: Stephen G. McAfee * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction by: The Wolf Company * Specialty Props Construction by: Epicenter * Construction Coordinator Dan Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Scenic Artist: Mikhail Dimov * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Margaret Foster * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Sound Re-Recording Services by: Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Gary French * Sound Effects Editor: Brian McPherson * Post Production Audio Assistant: Stephanie Alderman * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Creative Consultants: Steven Kavner, Anthony Steele * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Songs ** "Anything Can Happen" ** "Blue Jay Blues" ** "The Dino Dance" *** Music and Lyrics by: Joseph K. Phillips ** "Sour Pickle Face" ** "Surfin On The World Wide Web (Murray's Theme)" *** Music and Lyrics by: Timothy A. Clott ** "Barney's Silly Pigs" *** Music Traditional (Surprise Symphony) *** Lyrics by: Timothy A. Clott *** © 2000 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Production Assistants: Michael Marco, Justin Trofholz * Children's Teacher: Carla Tanner * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Animation and Video Effects by: The Stokes Group * "Murray the Mouse" Animation by: Reel F/X * Stock Footage Courtesy of: Energy Film Library, Film and Video Stocks Shots, Hot Shots Cool Cuts * Stock Photography Courtesy of: National Geographic Society ** "I Love You" *** Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein *** Melody - Traditional ("This Old Man") *** © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates, Inc. * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children and Barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Category:Video Credits Category:Lyrick Studios